Horror oneshot
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Just a drabble that I came up with.


**Oneshot**

I ran as fast as I could down the hallway, the moonlight sneaking through the windows of the castle hallway. _How did I get here? I was at home! Where am I?! _My mind screamed and I tried to control my breathing. I slowed down and then came to a stop, using the wall for support as I hunched over and tried to calm down my racing heart.

Once I was able to calm down my breathing, I continued to run down the dark hallway. All of a sudden, the ground gave out from underneath my feet and I fell down into a room. I fell onto the dark, wooden floor and groaned, struggling to stand up. "Ow...that hurt..." I groaned, putting a hand to my head.

All of a sudden, I became aware of someone in the room. My blood seemed to go cold in my whole, entire body and I looked up to see a very tall man standing there. He had longish, black spiky hair and red eyes with black slits that made shivers go up my spine. He wore a pair of black pants with a white buttoned-up shirt and a black jacket over it with shoes. His skin was a pasty-white.

His eyes found mine and I couldn't help but gasp. His eyes...they made me shiver. It was like they were reaching into my mind.

My body began to tremble as sweat began to roll down my pale face. I can't...stop shaking...

The man smirked and I felt fear course throughout my entire body. I have to get away!

**BA-THUMP**

Then he began to reach for me. No... He's reaching for me! My legs won't move! No!

**BA-THUMP**

_**I have been waiting for you. **_

I was shocked as his voice found its way into my mind. It was deep, sly and had a smooth and velvety tone to it. He smirked at my reaction. _**Give in. It is so simple. **_

I clenched my eyes shut tightly, shivering. _No! I won't give in! I won't! _

_**Shelby. **_

My eyes shot open and my mouth opened in a silent gasp. _W-what? How did he-? _

_**I know a lot of things child. **_The man spoke mentally and he took a step towards me. _**And you can't ESCAPE. Just give in. **_

I opened my mouth to scream, but before I could, his lips slammed down on mine, silencing my before scream. My eyes widened to the size of plates as my mind tried to pick up the events that were happening. His long, muscular arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my flushed body to his cold and larger one.

_W-what...? He's...kissing me? _I thought and almost immediately, he increased the kiss and I felt his tongue brush over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I regained some of my self-control and shut my lips, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

The man let out a low growl and suddenly dug his fingers into my bruised ribs. I gasped and he sought the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch. A moan was building inside of my chest, but I refused to release it. _Please..._I mentally begged.

His chuckle echoed in my mind. _**Don't worry, I'll be gentle. **_He purred and his tongue wrapped around mine, teasing and massaging until a moan finally escaped from my throat. My chest began to tighten up from the lack of air and he brushed his tongue over my bottom lip before finally pulling away, but still keeping his cold arms around me.

_**Give up. It's so easy. **_He purred and then without warning, he pushed me backwards, smirking the entire time and the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed, making both of us fall onto the soft mattress. He pushed me up to where my head was just below the pillows and he leaned down, kissing my jaw before trailing down to my neck.

I shivered and tried to push him off of me, but he was way too heavy for me. "N-no..." I whimpered when his hot tongue traced my neck and went to rest on my pulse. He gently sucked on the sensitive spot, causing another small moan to escape from my mouth. His teeth grazed my skin and suddenly, sank his fangs into the tender flesh.

I let out a loud cry of pain and tried to struggle, but he placed one firm hand on my stomach and kept me pinned down on the mattress. His other hand came up to my hair, tilting my head back so he could get a better grip on my neck.

The pain was replaced with a soothing sensation and my cries soon turned to moans as he drank. It wasn't long before his fangs retreated and he licked the blood off my neck, then coming back up to my lips. "Please..." I whimpered and then yelped when the hand on my stomach began to gently rub a very...sensitive spot.

"I promise I'll be gentle." he purred and left a lingering kiss on my lips before he lifted my shirt up, higher and higher with his hands before finally yanking it off and tossing it away. His lips teased the skin of my stomach and then his hands found my belt.

Fear coursed through my body and rolled over, crawling towards the edge of the bed. But my legs were grabbed and the man pulled me back to him, still having a gentle look on his face. "I want you Shelby." he whispered, slowly unbuckling my belt and slowly sliding my jeans off my pale legs, along with my undies. "I want _you._"

His cold hands slid down my thighs and suddenly pulled them apart, his left hand ghosting up towards a very...sensitive spot and as he un-clipped my bra and tossed it away with his other hand, a finger slipped in and my back arched when he began making slow, thrusting movements. He teased my breasts with his lips, teeth and tongue, making a loud moan escape from my throat.

I cried out when he slipped a second finger in and made the same slow, thrusting movements. It wasn't long before he slipped both fingers out and took off his jacket and shirt before spreading my thighs apart and I gasped, then groaned as he slowly slid in, thrusting very slowly and making me moan.

"Moan for me. Beg for me." he growled, thrusting slowly again. "I want to hear you scream. I want to hear you say my name like I am a god."

I gasped, breathing heavily. "W...what...?"

"Rodrick." he growled in response, thrusting again, but harder this time.

I said his name and he began to thrust into me, faster, harder and deeper each time. My hands grabbed his shoulders and my moaning became louder with each thrust and twist of pain and pleasure. He lifted up my legs and plunged so deep that I screamed his name.

With one final, numbing thrust that sent my mind spinning, he groaned and I felt his muscles tense up underneath my hands before he slipped out, causing me to wince and then leaned down to my neck, sinking his fangs into my tender throat.

There was no pain this time, only pleasure and I couldn't help but moan his name as he drank from my pale throat.


End file.
